Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow
by Anima-Animal-Animality
Summary: This is a story that's only three chapters long about Lucas and Melody from Misunderstood Melodies. Please read and review!
1. LMBs and Shadows

"So you got the stuff?" he whispered to her. They were hiding behind a wall, watching a certain french speaking chef. Her blue eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yeah, did you manage to sneek some extra-"

"Yep! Now, hold open the pouch." The eleven year old girl did as she was told and held out a small brown pouch. The boy held up a small container and poured its continents into the pouch.

"Okay the next one!" The girl exclaimed quietly. The boy smiled and pured more of the warm liquid into another pouch. He tied it with a small string.

"I don't dink dat dis is a good idea. Melody you should stop right now, before it's too late." a little crab piped up at the two kids.

"Oh quiet Sebastian! Louis's not going to know what hit him!" The boy laughed as he tied a fish line to one pouch and did the same to the other. He handed a pouch to the back haired girl next to him. "Okay, Chant, after I throw the first LMB, you follow through right after." Melody nodded. LMB stood for Lucas Milk Bomb.

"One" She started

"Don't do dis" Sebastian cried out again.

"Two" He continued

"We are all going to be in deep trouble!" the crab warned.

"Three!" Lucas threw his pouch, into the air and it found its way to the kitchen and onto Chef Louis's head. Sebastian gasped.

"Ce que le....?" The chef muttered as he tasted the liquid that was all over his clothes. Milk.

"Now Chant!" Melody sent her LMB flying through the air and it hit Louis right in the back of his head.

"Bull's eye!" Lucas threw a fist into the air as he threw another LMB into the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah, now we can leave" Sebastian tried again.

Louis yelled. The little red crab slapped himself with his claw.

"Oy!"

"Fantômes!" He screamed in french and ran out of the kitchen and he turned down the hall. "Fantômes dans le palais!"

Melody and Lucas collapsed in a fit of laughter and bumped their heads together.

"Dat's not funny" The crab yelled out.

"Oww" Melody groaned while Lucas held his own head in his hands. They heard Louis shout again.

"Courez pour sauver votre vie!" He yelled in a high pitched voice and the two children were caught in another fit of giggles.

"Oh Louis! What's wrong now?" The two kids stopped laughing at once when they heard the voice of Carlotta.

"C'est la magie je vous dis! Sorcellerie!" They heard footsteps in the hall again.

"Calm down why don't you? Now calmly tell me, how did you get fresh milk all over you clothes? In English though"

"Now we're going to get it!" The crustacian cried out as he grabbed a hold of Melody's dress.

"Uh oh. Come on Chant, we have to get outta here!" Lucas grabbed the princess's hand and pulled her down the hall with him.

"Lucas I can't run as fast as you!" Melody Exclaimed while tripping over her feet. Her best friend stopped running and looked at her.

"You're right. Come on, get on my back." Melody looked at him like he was crazy. He crouched down and motioned for her to get on his back.

"Boy, you're crazy" Sebastian looked at Lucas with a disbelieving look.

"MELODY!! LUCAS!!" Melody heard King Eric's mighty roar.

"Hurry Chant!" Melody wasted no time in jumping onto the boy's back and once she did, Lucas took off running down the halls. For a thirteen year old, he was pretty strong.

"Lucas the window!" Melody called out to him as she saw that the boy was heading towars a large window.

"I know! Hold on Tight!" Melody shut her eyes tight as she heard Lucas crash through the window.

"AHHHHHH" The crab screamed.

She felt Lucas stop and wondered if he was hurt.

"Lucas?"

"I'm fine Chant. Hey you guys wanna go to the beach?" Melody's eyes lit up at the thought and Sebastian knew that they were going to get in huge trouble. But he followed the two anyways.

* * *

"Doesn't the water feel nice Lucas?" Melody asked him as she floated across the water on her back. Lucas was sitting on a rock and was waving his legs back and forth in the water.

"Yeah."

" Melody, Lucus, it is expressly forbidden for you to be swimming beyond-" Sebastian was cut off by the two teens.

"The safety of the wall and any such swimming is a reckless disregard for da rules, don't cha know?" They laughed.

"Stop dat" Sebastian ordered.

"Oh Seba, just give it up! You're never going to get her to stop coming here. Let the girl have some fun" Lucas patted the crab's head.

"Please don't tell mom Sebastian!" Melody pleaded with her blue eyes.

"You know dat I can't resist dat look" Sebastian sighed. "Whatever"

"Relax Seba." Lucas smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze.

"Luca, are you okay?" Melody suddenly asked. Lucas's eyes snapped open.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine Chant. Why?" Melody climbed up the rock to sit next to the boy.

"You keep spacing out"

"No I don't"

"Mon, yes you do" Sebastian agreed and received a glare from Lucas.

"What's on your mind?" Melody asked concerned. Lucas sighed and tilted his head to the sky, letting his light brown hair fall away from his face.

"They came again" Was his answer. Melody almsost gasped.

"When?"

"Last night."

"Boy, you know dat dem Shadows are nothing to be messing wit." Sebastian warned. He knew that the boy had been visited by he mysterious people before.

"You act like it's voodoo. I was just talking to them" Lucas stated defensively.

"Luca, You know how I feel about you talking to them. They might be telling you lies" Melody explained while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think they are, and besides they have really cool adventures, there are even kids that are shadows that are younger than us!. Don't you dream about being a mermaid Chant?" Melody slowly nodded.

"But This will mean that you're going away. I don't want you to leave and you're not considering your father's feelings."

"Lucas, mon, you should really talk to your fathar about dis"

"Stop nagging me! Look, It's just that, this life gets boring after a while. I want adventure and I want to go places. I can't do that stuck here just being a plain ol' stable boy." Melody was hurt by his words. He wasn't just a stable boy. He was her best friend. Lucas noticed the look on Melody's face and felt guilty. "Sorry, Melody"

"Lucas......" Melody trailed off and slipped back into the water so that he wouldn't see the coming tears. Lucas reached out to her.

"Chant, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Suddenly Lucas was hit by water.

"Can't catch me!" Melody yelled and dove into the water. Lucas gave a small smile and dove into the water. Sebastian groaned.

"Dat boy. He's gonna get himself in a lot of trouble and Melody too"

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Lucas cringed at the voice of his king. Eric was furious and Lucas's father was staring angrily at him too. Melody sat in the far corner of the room watching with frightful eyes, as Sebastian clung onto the back of her hair.

"I didn't mean to...." Lucas lowered his gaze.

"So you, 'accidently' jumped out of a window while giving the princess a Piggy back ride?" John asked his son sarcastically.

"Yep"

"And the 'milk bombs' that hit Chef Louis, was really a ghost?" Lucas shrugged at Eric's words.

"The man's crazy and if he saw a ghost then he saw a ghost. It doesn't matter what really happened. Maybe he just bumped into a shelf or somethin...."

"And what about earlier today, when you let that dragon escape after it tried to take several of the cattle? It killed four of them!" John yelled angrily. Lucas took a big breath.

"Well.....you see......the thing is.....um...it was a pretty big dragon" Lucas lied. Melody knew. He hated to kill things. it was why he was a vegetarian. Eric sighed.

"Lucas, I'm not really mad about the window thing, or the Chef Louis thing. I'm mad that you put my daughter's life in danger and the fact that you let a _baby_dragon kill all those cows!" Eric stressed the word baby. The smallest baby dragons, were about the size of a greatdane.

"King Eric, I would never put Melody in real danger. She's my friend and I won't risk her life, only mine. Also the dragon.......I just couldn't do it. Like you said it was a baby." Lucas answered looking Eric in the eye.

"Lucas....Baby dragons grow into huge dragons that could terrorize the town" John explained to his hard headed son.

"It takes them at least sixty human years to be a threat dad. Besides, it won't come back. I kind of....."Lucas made a disgusted face. "Cut off one of its wings." the poor boy looked like he was about to throw up. Melody gasped at the thought of her friend cutting off a dragon's wing.

"That's a reassuring thought" Eric muttered. "Okay Lucas, but you're going to have to work twice as hard this week. Come on Melody, you were getting your mother worried." Eric motioned for his daughter to follow him. Melody looked back to Lucas and slightly smiled at him and mouthed 'See you later' When she turned Sebastian looked at he boy with sad eyes. He gave Lucas a look that said 'Don't do anything stupid'

After The king and the princess left, John looked at his son and shook his head.

"That was embarrassing. Lucas, you're thirteen. Shouldn't you know better?" The man asked.

"........." Lucas remained silent.

"Thirteen, and still pulling off childish pranks! You almost gave Chef Louis a heart attack!" Lucas stood up.

"Relax dad, or else you're going to have a heart attack." John sighed. His son was definitely hard headed.

"If you keep acting the way you do, then maybe I will have one. Look, I'm not saying that you have to be serious all the time, but it would be nice if you became serious once in a while. Just grow up a little." He stated softly.

"Sure dad. Good night" Lucas stated and patted his father's shoulder. _You've gotten soft pops_, he thought to himself as he went up a set of stairs into his room, which was in the attic.

As he sat on his bed he thought about what Chant told him.

_I don't want you to leave and you're not considering your father's feelings._

That was the thing. He did consider his father's feelings and he often thought about Melody, herself.

_Tap! _Lucas looked to his window and saw a glass dragonfly banging against it. He walked over to the window and opened it slightly to let the glass insect in.

The second the insect was in, it bursted, and the glass shards became bubbles and formed a message.

"Yes or no?" It said. Lucus knew the message was from the Shadows and he thought about his answer.

_After I sleep I'll have one._ And that's exactly what he did.

As Lucas slept, he dreamt about particular things. He saw several images. Some were about dragons, then it showed mermaids and strange looking, mechanical objects. But one image was always constant. It was of a boy around 15 with blood red eyes and in other images he was with Chant and in others, with Lucas's father.

* * *

When Lucas awoke he knew what his answer was.

* * *

**My Special Words ( or not )**

Okay so this is what Chef Louis was supposedy saying in french.

**Ce que le....? = What the....?**

**Fantômes! = Ghosts/phantoms!**

**Fantômes dans le palais = Ghosts in the palace**

**Courez pour sauver votre vie = Run for your lives!**

**C'est la magie je vous dis! Sorcellerie = It's witchcraft I tell you! Witchcraft!**

Okay so this is only going to be two chpts long......I'm sorry it's just that this story was stuck in my head and I needed to le it out.

It's basically about Melody's friend Lucas leaving and his thoughts about it.

Oh I want you all to do a compare and contrast between Devil and Lucas!

I just want to make sure they weren't too much alike.


	2. Apple Pie

"Come on! Pleaseee! You know it'll be funny!" the boy with the honey brown eyes begged the young queen.

"I don't know Lucas. It would annoy the tutor, which would get Eric mad, in which in his anger he'll blame someone not responsible" The queen answered.

"King Eric needs to lossen up and I know you don't want to turn into one of those quiet, obedient queens. It'll make Melody laugh, and I'm pretty sure you'll laugh too" Ariel sighed and nodded. She couldn't believe she was going along with the boy's plan.

* * *

"Ehem!" Melody looked up from her books and saw her mother standing in the doorway of the library. Her tutor looked up and was about to greet her when Ariel began to speak.

"No need for greetings, Eliza, I have to announce a very special arrival" Ariel announced and suppressed a smile. Melody raised one of her eyebrows.

"Mom what's going on?" Ariel just smiled.

"Presenting, the noble, the respectable, the dramatic prince,...Lucas!" Ariel waved her hand to the entrance to the room and Lucas walked into the room in one of those 'I'm better than you' fashion. Melody almost giggled. "He's handsome, sorta smart" Lucas shot Ariel a look and the queen almost laughed, but she maintained her straight face. Eliza, the tutor was completely baffled at this behavior and annoyed that the lesson with Melody was interrupted for _this_.

"He's strong" Lucas jokingly flexed, "He's athletic" the boy laughed as he did a back-flip twice, and landed on his palms and began to walk on his hands. Melody giggled. "He's the desire for teenage girls all over the globe!" Lucas stood in a dramatic pose and at this point Eric walked into the library. Ariel continued.

"He's the envy of all men and you should be honored to be in the presence of such a marvelous being!" Ariel finished and began to laugh just as Melody began to. Lucas began to bow down.

"Thank you, thank you, hold your applause" As Lucas was repeatedly bowing down he ran into Eric. "Oops"

"Oops Is right. What do you think you're doing, interrupting Melody's lessons for something so trivial?" Eric asked with a glare.

"um...Sorry?" Lucas tried out.

"No." Eric answered.

"Oh Eric relax. We were just having fun" Ariel walked up to her husband and smiled at him.

"Now he's got you under his spell too? What do you guys see in him anyways?"

"He's funny" Ariel answered.

"And he's funny looking" Added Melody.

"Hey! I'm not funny looking....." Lucas defended.

"I was kidding" Melody giggled.

"Lucas don't you have chores to do?" Eric turned his attention back to the boy. Lucas shook his head.

"No. You, see I got up, really early, right? Then I cut all the grass outside to store away before autumn comes, then I dug out all the weeds from the garden, let me tell this to you, that is _not_ fun. I still feel like my hands are on fire. Then I brushed all the horses manes as they rested, then I had to forge five sets of horse shoes, then I had to let the cattle and sheep out to graze in the fields. Oh and Moo Moo gave birth!" Lucas exclaimed. Melody stood up in her seat.

"Really?!" Moo Moo was a cow that Melody and Lucas named when she was five and he was six and she was five and she was expecting for a while.

"Yeah! It's a girl, we didn't give her a name yet, 'cause I thought that you'd want to be there too" He said with a sheepish grin. "That's why I came here. I finished all my chores so I though that I could spend time with Chant." He started to play with his fingers, that were still raw from work, and looked up at the king.

"Okay you can" Eric finally said and before Melody could cheer with excitement, Eric said, "on three conditions"

"What are those conditions?" Melody asked her father.

"One, Has Melody finished her lessons for today, Eliza?" Eric looked at the tutor.

"King Eric, Melody is so far ahead, that I believe she is finished for today and the next couple of days." Eliza smiled at Melody. She thought, _Let the girl have fun._

"Okay two, Are you sure you finished _all _of your chores, Lucas?" Lucas tapped his chin as he went over his list of things to do.

"I milked all the cows and I sheared the sheep's wool, and I collected all the eggs from the chicken coop....so yeah I finished all my work." Lucas nodded. Ariel smiled.

"One last thing, in that list of of what you did, I didn't hear that you ate anything, did you have breakfast at all?" Eric questioned. Lucas Laughed and scratched the back of his head, and his stomach growled at the thought of food.

"It totally slipped my mind."

"Why doesn't Melody take you to the kitchen? She hasn't had any lunch anyways" Ariel suggested.

"Okay! Come on Lucas" Lucas barely got to say 'thanbk you' as he was dragged off by the black haired princess. Eric shook his head.

"That boy..." Ariel walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Eric, he's a good kid and his heart is in the right place. I thnk it's great that he's been friends with Melody ever since they were very small children." Ariel kissed his lips. Eric agreed as he kissed her back.

* * *

"I hope Chef Louis isn't that mad about what happened yesterday...."Melody muttered as the two walked through the palace halls to the kitchen. Lucas had his hands behind his head and smiled.

"Hopefully Alex is there. Louis won't be so angry if he's there." Melody smiled at the boy with the honey brown eyes.

"That's true."

* * *

"Death to ze crab!!" Louis yelled as he chased his nemesis for the thousandth time.

"Louis! I'll tell ya for de hundredth time, I'm not food" Sebastian screamed as he dodged yet another attack. The crab suddenly slipped behind the Chef's son. Alex was leaning against a counter eating an apple. His hair was cut short, at his father's wishes and his brown eyes stared at his father's heavy form.

"Move out of ze way Alexandre" Louis demanded in a thick accent. Alex took another bite of the apple.

"Father, remember our talk about the law?" Louis lowered down his butcher knife at his son's words.

"But Alexander, he is not a fish" Louis explained quietly. Alex picked up the trembling Sebastian.

"But he _is _the queen's trusted friend all the same. Now apologize to him" Alex held Sebastian out to Louis who grumbled.

"I am sorry, sir Crab....."Louis started and Sebastian smiled. That is, until Louis snatched the crab out of his son's hand.

"Dad!" Alex yelled and the Chef stopped chuckling to himself.

"What?"

"Drop the crab. _Now_" Alex growled. Louis grumbled as he dropped Sebastian into his son's palm. They heard a giggle. Alex turned his head and spotted the princess with the blacksmith's son.

"Good afternoon Chef Louis, Alex" Melody greeted. Alex slightly bowed.

"Good afternoon princess. Hey Lucas"

"Hey Alex, what's cookin'?" The thirteen year old answered.

"Nothin' much. Just apple pie" Alex answered as he waved his hand in the direction of a pie cooling off in the window.

"Alexandre, please assist ze children today. I must go and prepare some tea for ze Queen." Louis ordered his son as he set off to make the tea he mentioned. After Chef Louis turned his back on the kids, Alex looked hard at the teen and the princess.

"You know I didn't appreciate the prank you pulled on my father. He went all over the palace screaming 'Fantômes'" Melody and Lucas smiled innocently at his words.

"Oh come on Alex! You know it was funny" Lucas laughed and Alex cracked a smile.

"Yeah it was. Before you guys eat, Lucas you have to bandage your hands. What were you doing?" Alex raised an eyebrow at the boy's raw and blistered hands.

"I was working early in the morning. It's not as bad as it looks, really" the teen assured the older. Alex poked Lucas hand and Lucas held back a yell.

"Yeah it doesn't hurt you as bad as it looks. It's worse." Alex went over to the apple pie and began to wrap it in a cloth. "Princess, please take Lucas to the doctor. I'll wrap this up, so that you guys can have a picnic later, okay?" Alex handed the bundle to Melody and the princess nodded.

"Okay, come on Luca. Bye Alex!" Melody waved to the chef in training and he smiled at the two.

"Wait! Melody don't leave me here! Take me with you!" Sebastian called out as he jumped to catch the edge of the girl's dress.

"Sebastian, you need to be a little faster, if you want to come with us" Lucas commented.

"I can't help it if I got tiny legs!" the crab yelled as Melody giggled.

"Come on. Let's get you to Luke. He's not the doctor so you don't have to freak out" Lucas breathed a sigh of relief. He hated going to the doctor.

* * *

"What did you do toady, Lucas?" Luke asked the teen who was sitting in his living space.

"I was digging out weeds from the gardens, and I cut most of the long grass to store away." Lucas held back another pained yell, as Luke applied something he called 'lavender oil' and he used horse chestnut or something like that. Lucas wasn't paying attention.

"Working hard?"

"No he's hardly working" Melody stated. Sebastian chuckled. Lucas shot her a look.

"I get up early, get blisters, and cuts and bruises for you, and this is how you repay me? By saying that I hardly work? You hardly work Chant! " the boy glared.

"Don't worry about him, Princess. He's just cranky due to the pain." Luke smiled at the young girl.

"Luke do you want some of the apple pie, Chef Louis and his son made?" Melody offered.

"I'd be delighted. Well, Lucas, you're finished. Just don't overwork yourself anymore."

"I'll try" Lucas stated as he got up from his seat. "It's Pie Time! I'm starving!" He rushed to take the bundle away from Melody's hands.

"Lucas. You have to share dat" Sebastian reminded the boy.

"You ruin all the fun Seba."

"Seba and Luca, two peas in a pod." Melody mumbled as she set the pie on Luke's table.

"Hey I thought it was you and me Chant? Now I'm stuck with Seba? No fair" Lucas pouted.

"You guys do make a fabulous team Melody." Luke stated as he began to cut slices into the pie with a knife. "By the way. Why _do _you call Princess Melody, 'Chant' Lucas?" Lucas blinked at the question. He scratched his head.

"Wow. It's been so long that I barely remember."

"I remember dat day" Sebastian sighed. "It was when you two were itty bitty children!"

"Oh yeah!" Melody smiled and began to tell Luke about the day, Lucas called her chant.

_A young princess skipped through the halls of the palace, singing._

_"_Can you guess what woke me this morning,

What made me jump out of bed?

Twas a sunbeam's kiss on my forehead,

That said, 'Wake up, sleepyhead!' "

_A young boy walked around the palace, exploring, as his father spoke to the king. He turned a corner and he met with a sight. He saw a black haired princess, skipping, and singing._

_"_Can you guess what woke me this morning,

What made me jump out of bed?

'Twas a sunbeam's kiss on my forehead,

That said, 'Wake up, sleepyhead!'"

_The girl repeated the song over and over again and to, Lucas's ears it sounded like a chant. He swayed to it and called out to his friend._

_"Melody!" The princess ceased her singing and turned to look at her friend._

_"Hi Luca!" Lucas ran to the girl._

_"Melody, I finally got a nickname for you!"_

_"Really?" the girl had been waiting several months for the boy to give her a nick name. He gave Sebastian one (Seba) Scuttle one (Commander), and he gave one to Max (Maximillion)._

_"Yup! I decided that your nickname shall be Chant!" Melody's eyes lit up._

_"I love it!"_

"That's how it happened" Melody concluded and Luke smiled.

"What a nice story."

"Mmm! What wonderful pie!" Lucas exclaimed as he and Sebastian devoured the apple pie. Melody glared.

"Were you listening at all, Luca?!" Lucas looked up and swallowed.

"Mostly" It was the first time Melody heard his voice crack and she almost bursted out laughing.

"They grow up so fast" Luke gave a small chuckle.

"It's not funny!" Lucas defended. Melody was holding her gut from laughter and Luke began to laugh as well. Sebastian put a claw on Lucas's arm.

"Don't worry about it, Luca. You'll grow out of it"

"Thanks for the support, Seba" Lucas patted the crab's head softly. Lucas then turned his gaze back to the laughing Melody. "Hey Chant."

"Hmm?"

"Um...I have to show you this place I found a while back. We'll have to go to the stable though." Lucas informed the princess, with uncertainty. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps a spot where two lovers can meet secretly? I didn't know you felt that way about the princess Lucas!" Luke stated with a light of mischieve in his eyes. At this, the faces of the two young ones, became so red the rivaled the color of the ripest apples.

"W-wha- huh?! No! I don't like Chant that way!" Lucas's voice broke again as he yelled and Luke grinned widely.

"Lucas is like a brother to me!" Melody defended. Luke chuckled.

"I know, I know. I was just teasing a bit, besides you're too young for that kind of stuff anyways. Now run along, and do whatever it is you do. Tell Chef Louis and Alexandre, thanks for the pie." Melody smiled as she picked up Sebastian and headed out of the door.

"I promise I will!"

"See ya later Luke" Lucas waved at the herb specialist and followed Melody out the door.

"Later!"

* * *

"So where are you two going?" John asked his son as he helped him put a saddle onto Princess Melody's horse, Seina.

"I'm taking Melody out to see somethin."

"Ah. The sun is going to set soon, when do you think you'll be back?" Lucas shrugged.

"Depends. Maybe after dinner." John sighed.

"Please don't stay out too long. You know how it makes me feel." Lucas turned to his father.

"I'll try dad." John sighed again. He felt like he was getting way too old to handle a teenage son, but he wouldn't have anything else in the world.

"Are we going yet?" Melody popped out from a corner.

"Yeah take Seina, outside, please Chant." Lucas pleaded with wide eyes. The princess sighed.

"Fine." Then she muttered. "I wish we were going to the beach instead"

"There's going to be water where we're going, okay?" Melody's eyes lit up and she quickly led Seina out of the stables.

"She really loves water doesn't she?" John quietly laughed.

"Yeah." There was a small awkward silence between the father and son.

"Lucas....I noticed that you've been...acting kind of weird lately. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is completely fine......"Lucas trailed off as he was about to lead his horse, Thunder, out of the stables. Then he stopped.

"Are you sure?" John was met with an unexpected hug. As surprised as he was, he hugged back. Then Lucas pulled away and looked at his father's aging face.

" I know I don't tell you often, and that I really should, but, Dad, I love you." John felt shocked and his eyes soften as he looked at his son.

" I love you too, Lucas. Now go and have fun. But be careful" John warned as Lucas began to proceed out the door.

"Oh Dad! Sebastian is on the table. When he wakes up, tell him that Melody and I will be back later." He called out to his father. John scratched his head.

"Am I missing something here?"

* * *

"So Luca. Where are we going?" Melody asked for the tenth time during their ride.

"I told you, you'll see. I promise you'll love it." While riding, they passed through the town market and through the public garden. Lucas led Melody down a path she never saw before and now they were somewhere outside and Melody was Itching to know where Lucas wanted to take her.

"Melody! Lucas!" A voice called out and Lucas stopped Thunder's trotting and heard something crunch.

"What the..." Luca looked around for the voice. He shrugged and Thunder moved forward a bit. Melody gasped.

"Luca! It's Sebastian!" Lucas dismounted Thunder and looked at the ground and sure enough, Sebastian was on the ground crushed like a bug.

"Seba what are you doing down there? I thought I told Dad to tell you that we went out." Lucas picked the crab up from the ground and he wheezed.

"He did tell me. I decided to follow ya. Where are ya two going now?" The crustacean asked as he caught his breath.

" I don't know, Luca won't tell me." Melody sighed.

" Relax. the place isn't going anywhere soon. Come on Seba, if you must." and that's what Sebastian did. As Sebastian clung onto Lucas's shoulder, he recognized the route that the boy was on. It was all too familiar.

"Lucas where are we going?" The crab whispered into the boy's ear.

"To this place I found while exploring. It's beautiful, it has a waterfall in the backround and it's basically a lagoon. It's even prettier when the fireflies come out." The boy smiled.

" You plan on takin' her on a row boat?" Sebastian guessed.

"How did you know?"

" Just a lucky guess" the crab shrugged. He knew the place well. It was the same place he helped Eric figure out Ariel's name and he sang that song.

"I hear whispering!" Melody sang. "How come you can tell Seba, and not me" The girl pouted.

"It's a surprise! Gosh! Patience Lady!" Melody laughed.

* * *

"Woah....Lucas it's....beautiful!" Melody breathed out as she gazed across the area. Then she spotted a small rowboat and Lucas was getting into the boat along with Sebastian.

"Coming, Chant?" Melody wasted no time as she rushed to the row boat. The boy began to move the boat using the oars and they sat in a comfortable silence as Melody's eyes glowed with wonderment. She touched the water with the tips of her fingers and smiled at the ripples she created.

"Luca, Why did you bring me here anyways?" she asked with curiousity. The boy smiled and his brown hair fell in front of his eyes.

"I just thought you'd like a change of scenery." Lucas moved a strand of hair away from his honey brown eyes. "Geez. I need to cut my hair soon. It's growing too long for my liking."

"I like your hair long" Melody commented.

"I wouldn't cut it so much. Just enough so that it would stay out of my eyes. It's hard to work when it does that."

"I can help wit dat" Sebastian offered his claw.

"Thanks Seba." Lucas leaned down and Let the small crab snip off some of his brown hair.

"There! Much better!" Sebastian smiled at his work.

"It's just shorter Seba" Melody muttered.

"Chant let him live in glory for a while. He deserves it." Lucas sat back in the row boat and let it just float along. He closed his eyes and appeared to have fallen asleep.

"Seba, do you know whats wrong with him?" Melody whispered to the red rab.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been spacing out lately and even if he stopped talking about the...you know...Shadows," She lowered her voice even more when she said Shadows. "He still wants to leave, I know it." She cast her eyes downward because just the thought of it made her sad.

"Relax Melody. I don't think he'll do anything rash"

"I hope not." She looked back at Lucas, who at the moment, began to slightly tremble. "Lucas?" The boy opened his eyes at Melody's touch to his arm.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? Were you having a nightmare?" Lucas nervously laughed at her question and he scratched his head.

"Yeah I'm totally fine. I was not having a nightmare." Melody and Sebastian gave him a look.

"Really?" Sebastian asked. Lucas sighed.

"Actually I'm not fine. Chant, Seba, I wanted to tell you this thing a while back, but...I wasn't sure how to tell you both..... Actually I wanted to tell you a couple of years ago, but I was afraid about how you'll react" Lucas mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Melody was surprised that Lucas had a secret that she didn't know about. They told each other _everything_.

Lucas hesitated.

"Well what is it, boy?!" Sebastian was impatient. The boy began to mess with the loose bandages around his hands.

"It's the reason the Shadows want me to join them. I...I can...um...I have visions of the future." the boy looked up with uncertainty and was met with amazed eyes.

"Really?! Why didn't you tell us before?!" Melody got real close to Lucas who rubbed his arm in embarrassment.

"Oh tell me, will I become a great composer?" Sebastian asked excitedly.

"Well, I , um-"

"Will the wall come down?!" Melody got closer.

"Um...you see..."

"Will I be remembered a loong time after I'm gone?!" Sebastian closed in on Lucas and Melody did the same.

"Um..Well...um, the thing is-" suddenly the boat tipped over and they were all in the lagoon. Lucas laughed.

"Come on, follow me" Lucas walked through the water as Melody floated on her back (how she followed him was amazing) and Sebastian on his shoulder.

Lucas led the two through the lagoon and to a small, remote, island. Melody gasped at it's beauty. There was a big blooming tree in the middle and a field of flowers. Butterflies flew around and one of them landed on Melodie's finger. It was a beautiful blue one and then it took off.

" Luca....what is this place?"

"I call it Chant's and Luca's magic island!" Sebastian smiled at the boy's name for the place. It was a new place for the crab too. Who knew that such a beautiful island would be past the lagoon. Lucas grabbed Melody's hand and led her to the blooming tree.

"Now will you answer our questions, Luca?" Melody asked once they sat on the ground.

"Yes, if you agree to be calm about it"

"Okay. Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Lucas looked into Melody's electric blue eyes.

"Because I was afraid you'd think I was a freak." Melody almost laughed. The reason she didn't have any friends was because people thought that she was a freak, and Lucas was popular.

"I would never think of you as a freak. You see visions of the future, that's cool!"

"No it's not." Sebastian was confused.

"Why not?" Lucas sighed and leaned back against the tree.

"I can only see the future when I'm asleep, and even then I can't control it. It's like random pictures and sounds. Sometimes, it's whole events. Sometimes I see really good things, then other times I see..."Lucas shivered.

"See what?" Melody urged him on.

"Horrible things. But then, there is another catch."

"Just explain it all" Sebastian begged.

"Usually, when I get a vision, I get two. It's like a what if thing. It all depends on what the person chooses. Decisions. Like if you wanted to eat a pie, and you weren't sure, and I got a vision it would show me two outcomes. One based on if you _do _eat the pie and one if you _don't _eat the pie." Lucas began.

"But doesn't it get confusing?" Melody asked.

"Very. Sometimes they're out of order, but one thing is certain. I never get a good night's sleep. Anyways, sometimes it happens during the day. I black out for a while and I have no idea what happened during the vision. Melody, I've seen so many horrible things. I just want them to stop, or maybe I can control them to see what I _want _to see. Lately I've had this one dream that kept repeating itself over and over. It's about this girl." Melody looked at Lucas and felt a small pang in her heart.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked.

"This girl had silver hair and jet black streaks. Her eyes were this dark purple color, but they were glowing and there was this aura about her. Like pure evil. Everytime she would transform into this huge dragon and that's where the vision would end." Lucas had a faraway look.

"Are you sure it's not a regular nightmare?" Melody asked concerned.

"I know the difference between a dream and a vision, Chant." There was a long silence between them all.

"Hey, just 'cause I'm curious, did you happen to have any visions of me?" Melody asked, both fearful and hopeful.

"Tons." was the boy's reply.

"Like, who am I going to get married to?" Melody asked excitedly. Lucas looked at her again.

"I don't know who he is. I didn't see his face and for some strange reason, this vision had no colors, so I can't tell you the color of his hair, only that it was a dark color. He looked around hmm...six foot something tall?" Melody frowned. Well it was more than she expected.

"Anything about me?" Sebastian asked hopefully.

"Yeah yours was confusing. You were underwater I guess, and you were with a band at like a club or something. Only, most of the people were fish" Lucas scratched his head again.

"Will I be a good queen?!" Melody bombed the poor boy with another question. Lucas shook his head.

"Not to this kingdom" Melody frowned and she opened her mouth to ask. "I think if I tell you too much aboiut your future, it's not fun to live anymore is it?"

"Probably not but I'm curious. Right Sebastian?"

"....."

"Sebastian?" The two looked to the side and found the small crab sleeping.

"Aww he's so cute!" Lucas exclaimed. They sat back in silence and Melody felt the need to tell her friend what had been on her mind for the past couple of weeks.

"Luca-"

"Melody. Can I talk to you about something Important? I mean _really _important?"

"What are you talking about _now_, Luca?" Lucas looked her straight in the eye and melody swallowed.

"I wanna talk about us. You and me Chant."

* * *

**My special words ( or not )**

For me this was a long chapter.

Hmm....what could Lucas possibly want to talk about?


	3. Sweet Partings

"About us?" Melody was wide eyed. Lucas looked so serious.

"Yeah...You know how we're best friends right?" Melody nodded. "We're always going to best friends right?" Another nod. Lucas looked relieved.

"Why are you asking this?" Melody asked, curiosity getting the best of her. Lucas touched her hand. He sighed.

"Melody, you know how you think that you're weird? Don't worry about it. In the future you'll have a lot of friends and people who'll love you. I just wanted to be sure that I was number one. I want to be your very best friend, for always."

"You're always be my number one best friend Luca, you know that."

"No matter what happens?" Melody smiled at him.

"No matter what happens." Luca grinned at her words.

"I'm glad to know that." he sighed again. "Melody, I love you. I just wanted you to know that and if anything bad happened to you, I think I'd kill myself. I'm not even exaggerating, I can't even think about something bad happening to you."

"Luca I-"

"Chant, I'm sorry for worrying you. Your birthday is coming up in a couple of days right? You're going to be twelve and then thirteen, then fourteen, then after that you only got two years before you marry."

"Lucas slow down!" Melody giggled. "I'm not going to get married soon. I want to enjoy our time together and I want to enjoy my childhood." Lucas's eyes softened.

"That's good. Well I brought up the subject of your birthday, because I kinda got you an early present."

"Lucas you didn't have to. You really didn't" Melody told him. He just gave a small smile.

"I wanted to." Lucas put his hand into his pocket and fished out a small black box. He handed it to Melody. "Happy birthday Chant"

Melody looked at him and then at the box. She slowly opened it. Inside was a gold heart shaped locket. On the heart was a fancy L. Melody looked back up at Lucas who smiled as he showed her a silver chain that was around his neck. He had a silver square shaped locket with a fancy looking M.

"It's beautiful, Luca"

"Mine has a M for Melody. I was going to put a C for Chant but I thought the letter of your real name would be more appropriate. The L on yours is for Lucas."

"I guessed that much" Lucas chuckled at the girl.

"Open it" Melody did as she was told and the small heart projected a large image of them. The image showed them in the same place, in the same moment, looking at the lockets.

"Huh? I'm confused. Why is it showing us? It's like looking into a mirror."

"It's because it's registering a new memory. Even though I made the lockets, I paid a wizard to charm the lockets, so now they're memory lockets. It can show you your most precious memories. Think of something."

"Okay" Melody closed her eyes and thought of a nice memory. The locket's image changed and showed a ten year old Melody, and an eleven year old Lucas. Lucas was standing on a rock while Melody swam around it. Scuttle was there too and he had a paper hat on his head, to look like horns.

_"I'm going to slay the evil dragon, that has been keeping the mermaid princess captor!" _the young Lucas carried a stick and thrusted it into the air and made imaginary stabs to the poor bird.

_"Now the dragon has been slayed. You are my hero young Lucas. What do you desire from me young adventurer?"_ Melody asked the 'knight'.

_"I desire two things. One, I wish to become your friend water maiden, now and for always. Second, I deeply desire to remain an adventurer at all costs. I wish to explore every inch of this universe."_ Lucas smiled at the young Melody. Melody rose from the water and kissed the young Lucas on the forehead.

_"You shall remain my very best friend for as long as we both may live and you will always remain an adventurer."_

_"Can I get up now?" _Scuttle yelled out to the two children. They laughed.

_"You ruined it Commander!" _Lucas yelled out.

The image faded and Melody smiled widely at Lucas. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you soo much Lucas!"

"What wit all da yellin'? Can't a crab get a decent sleep around here?" Lucas and Melody looked at Sebastian and laughed.

"Okay, Let's go home. It's after dinner and I don't want your father to think that I kidnapped you."

* * *

"Thank you for letting me take her out sir" Lucas bowed to Eric as they stood in front of the palace.

"As long as she's safe Lucas." Eric reminded the boy.

"Lucas shouldn't you be heading back home now?" Ariel asked softly.

"Yeah I should....I'll see you around King Eric, Queen Ariel. See you, Chant" Lucas whispered the last art and the two looked at each other until Lucas closed in on her and planted a kiss upon her cheek. Melody blushed. "Good Night"

"G-good night" Eric raised an eyebrow. He did not like that one bit.

* * *

When Lucas arrived at his house, he found that his father had fallen asleep. Luca smiled softly and picked up a blanket and placed it over John.

"Good night Dad. See you around." Lucas climbed the stairs to his room and got out a sack. He began to put spare clothes in it and shoes. He looked around the room and found nothing of extreme value. He sighed.

"Well I guess this is it. Good bye old room." Lucas whispered and he blew out the lit candle. He slowly exited his house and began to walk.

He knew where he was supposed to meet the Shadow he met the other day, but his feet led him to the base of a tree.

Lucas felt compelled to climb it and soon found himself looking into the room of the princess. She was brushing her hair and humming softly. Lucas saw the locket around her neck and felt a sharp pain of guilt.

"Is she your girlfriend?" a voice suddenly asked form beside Lucas on the tree. he looked and found a girl, he knew it was a girl due to the voice and her hair. other than that, she could've passed for a guy. Well most shadows do anyways.

"No. She's my best friend." Lucas confirmed.

"Is it unrequited love?"

"No. We're best friends and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes"

"It's not going to be easy you know"

"I know." The girl and Lucas climbed down the tree and she began to lead him to the Shadow's world.

"You know a lot of us regret our choices when it happens. I'm not supposed to tell you this though."

"Then why are you?"

"I'm just warning you" The girl stated quietly. "It hurts to say good bye doesn't it?"

"No. I'm not saying good bye. I said see you later" The girl giggled.

"That's sweet."

"Well they do say 'Parting is sweet sorrow'"

"Who's they?"

"Me, myself, and I" They walked in silence for a while.

"I hope I get to meet him soon" Lucas suddenly blurted out.

"Who?"

"The guy who's going to take my place."

"What's his name?"

"Devil"

* * *

**My special words ( or not )**

So that's that!

I had to finish this story in three chapters because if I only did two, that would make the previous chapter really long.

If I didn't finish this I'd probably never finish MM...hmmm.....I'm weird like that.

**Review!**


End file.
